User blog:The Puppeteer King/Dead Rising Drinking Game
Hey everyone, Since the Dead Rising series of reptitive themes or characters or moments, I thought I'd make fun of it by making a drinking game based on these moments. Obvious spoilers are ahead but I'll try to be vague on some parts NOTE This isn't a bash against the Dead Rising series, I personally love the games and their DLC but I thought I'd point out some of the moments that have been repeated accross the games. If for some reason you are afraid of the Dead Rising themes then this game might eliminate some of your fears As a personal rule, the moments that need you to take a shot will need to have been spread out across two or more games or a game and a DLC lets get this started *Take a shot if the protagonists first name ends with K *Take a shot if there is a reference to a previous game in a cutscene (example: the museum from DR 3, Katies shot from DR 2) ** If playing DR 3, drink the whole bottle at the end of the game, it will be riddled with references *Take a shot if there's a scene where the protagonist discovers that killing a hornet, kills a group of zombies *Take a shot if there is a vehicle psychopath who kills a survivor in their intro cutscene *Take a shot if there is a psychopath styled after a racial stereotype (Zhi from DR 3 and Harjiit from Case West) ** extra shot if their theme matches the stereotype *Take a shot if there is a potential love interest who doesn't go into a relationship with the protagonist (skip this for DR 3 and Off The Record) *Take a shot if theres a terroist in some way in the story (skip for DR 3) *Take a shot if there is a reference to another Capcom game *Take a shot if there is a group of hostile survivors taking advantage of the outbreak (Looters from DR 2, OTR and Bikers or soldiers from DR 3) *Take a shot if there is a mankini *Take a shot if there is a traitor *Take a shot if one of the final boss fights (either in overtime or standard time) takes place on an elevated platform surrounded by zombies ** Take an extra shot if said boss is part of the millitary *Take a shot if there is survivor who will not go to safety unless they are given food or money (not if they want you to find another survivor first because sometimes the survivor will go to the base regardless but in a depressed state) *Take a shot if a psychopath has the same motives as a psychopath from another Dead Rising game (i.e want revenge, they are perverted, greedy or they are rivals to the protagonist *take a shot if there is a tragic psychopath or motivated by a form of depression (Chuck from Off The Record, Red from DR 3) *A reference to a zombie or horror movie (for example Shaun of the Dead) If there is any I missed then write them down in the comments Category:Blog posts